This renewal of MH-11321 for three more years is requested to permit me to continue with my writing about the empirical investigations which will continue in operation until the date of my mandatory retirement as of 31 August 1974 and to continue with my theoretical synthesis of the investigative literature concerning the role of early experience in the development of intellect and motivation for at least another two years beyond mandatory retirement. I have recovered from the accident of 1969, and I am as productive as I have ever been. Last year, for instance, I published 10 papers and an edited book. Moreover, the age of mandatory retirement is coming at a time when I have a greater abundance of evidence to synthesize and report than ever before. Once the reports from my empirical investigations are written, I propose to return to the two theoretical works that I have underway. These are: (1) EARLY EXPERIENCE, of which five chapters have been written and there are now seven to go, and (2) MOTIVATION AND EXPERIENCE on which I have published some five pieces during these past three years, but which I must yet organize into a coherent product. For the first year of the renewal, I am requesting only support for my office and secretary, but for the latter two years I am requesting also a supplement to the income from my retirement annuity.